Albert Guy Shade (1883-1975)
__TOC__ Personal Facts *Sex : Male *Born: *Died: *Buried: Paxtang Cemetery, Harrisburg, Dauphin County, Pennsylvania *Occupations: **1900 Farm Laborer **1910 Blacksmith at his own shop. **1918 Blacksmith for the Penna. Railroad. **1920 Signalman for the Penna. Railroad. **1930-1940 Owner of Shade Burial Vault (This company was bought by Evans Burial Vaults in 1984). Shade albert edna tombstone.jpg Family Parents *Father: Brice Blair Shade (1851-1934) *Mother: Emma S Hildebrand (1851-1912) Siblings *John H Shade (1875-?) *William Leamer Shade Sr. (1877-1944) *Daisy J Shade (1879-1972) *Milton C Shade (1889-1952) *Walter Blair Shade (1892-1983) *Susan Berthy Shade (1894-1958) Spouse *Name: Edna Alillian Burger (1887-1981) *Married: Pennsylvania Children *Marion N Shade (1910-1995) *Adelaide Shade (c1911-) *Evelyn Trevola Shade (1912-1991) *Brice C Shade (1914-2011) *Treba Jane Shade (c1919-) Sources & Notes Public Records *United States Federal Census **1900 Frankstown, Blair Co., PA **1910 Frankstown, Blair Co., PA **1920 Harrisburg, Dauphin County, Pennsylvania - #194, 205 - 1012 S 21st Street ***Albert G Shade, 35 PA, steam railroad signalman ***Edna L Shade, 32 PA ***Marian Shade, 10 PA ***Adalaide Shade, 9 PA ***Evelyn Shade, 7 PA ***Brice C Shade, 5 DE ***Freba C Shade, 7/12 PA **1930 ? **1940 Harrisburg, Dauphin County, Pennsylvania ***Albert G Shade, 57 PA, manufacturer at burial vault company, owner, 30 ours worked prior week, 6th grad educ ***Edna Shade, 53 PA, 1 year of college ***Brice Shade, 25 DE, apprentice at power and light company, 1180 income, 40 hours, 4 years high school ***Miriam Shade, 22 PA, daughter-in-law, assistant bookkeeper at credit store, 600 income, 44 hours, 2 years high school ***Lester Ormand, 25 PA, son-in-law, apprentice at power and light company, 432 income, 40 hours, 3 years high school ***Treba Ormand, 21 PA, daughter, 3 years high school ***Richard Ormand, 1 PA ***Carol Ormand, 5/12 PA Other Records *Social Security Death Index **Albert Shade, b2-23-1883, d5 1975 *World War I Draft Registration Card *World War II Draft Registration Card Notes *Albert G. Shade of 2151 Derry St., Harrisburg, a native of Blair County, died May 28, 1975, at his home. Mr. Shade, known as Pop, was manufacturer of the Shade Burial Vaults, Harrisburg. He was born Feb. 23, 1883, a son of Brice and Emma (Hildebrand) Shade. Surviving are his wife, Edna; five children: Adelaide, at home; Mrs. Evelyn Hoy and Brice C. of Harrisburg; Mrs. Jane Norris of Camp Hill; and Marion N. of Linglestown; 15 grandchildren, 17 great-grandchildren, and a brother, Walter B. of Altoona. Mr. Shade was a member of the Epworth United Methodist Church, Harrisburg, Robert B. Fackler Funeral Home, Harrisburg. *Edna A. Shade, 94, of 2151 Derry St., Harrisburg, formerly of Flowing Springs, died July 5, 1981, in Polyclinic Medical Center, Harrisburg. Mrs. Shade was owner of the Shade Burial Vault Co., Harrisburg. She was born Feb. 14, 1887, in Flowing Springs, the daughter of Ephraim and Eva (Mattern) Burger, and married Albert G. Shade, who died in 1975. Surviving are five children; 16 grandchildren, 22 great-grandchildren, and a great-great-granddaughter. Mrs. Shade was a member of Epworth United Methodist Church, Harrisburg; Star of Hope Sunday School Class, United Methodist Church Women. She was superintendent and teacher of the junior department of the Sunday School for 36 years. Robert B. Fackler Funeral Home, Harrisburg. Contributors --Will 03:37, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Born in Blair County, Pennsylvania Category:Died in Dauphin County, Pennsylvania